


Igluvigaq

by marginalia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Ray's sorry he even brought it up. Fraser's been on for at least fifteen minutes about the history and construction of igloos, how it's really the Inuktitut word for house and that Ray's idea of an igloo's actually a temporary structure for hunters. Besides, they certainly won't be staying in one place long enough to build one.

For a moment Ray considers asking what the Chinese word for igloo is, if only to get a "don't be ridiculous, Ray" out of Fraser, but then he decides the best way to shut Fraser up is to kiss him.

So he does.


End file.
